A reason to stay
by MadnessInTophats
Summary: Gumshoe is prepared to do anything to convince Edgeworth not to resign, but when he realises just how close he is to leaving, the detective lets his true feelings come forward. Gumworth smut.
**So... This is my first smut fic... I've been obsessed with this ship and I just had to write this... Enjoy ;3**

* * *

Dick Gumshoe sighed to himself as he trudged through the barren underground parking lot. The last trial had caused havoc for all people involved; but he was one of the few who came out worse. He'd had his detective badge taken from him.

But he couldn't care less about himself when there was someone else who was plaguing his mind with worry.

Miles Edgeworth had been put through hell, and he'd had enough of being shamed and blamed for everything. Edgeworth had almost been pushed to insanity, but he knew he still had a chance to save him. He knew he could convince him to stay.

Gumshoe grumbled under his breath, his hands curling up into tight fists as he repeated the words he was going to say to him to himself.

"Everyone needs you here, pal... You're the best prosecutor we have. Without you... Loads of bad killer guys are just going to walk free!"

He bit his lip harshly, hovering outside the prosecutor's office anxiously. He knew he had to do this. He couldn't just let his friend go; no matter how many times Edgeworth had cut his wage. He was needed here. And Gumshoe was about to show him just how much he was needed.

He raised his hand, about to knock on the door when he heard a soft thud followed by a muffled groan. Immediately, Gumshoe was on high alert, and he threw the door open, bursting into the office.

"Edgeworth?! What's going-", he cut himself off, staring around the room in shock. Crumpled up paper littered the floor of the usually pristine office. The prosecutor was sat at his desk, slumped over with his head buried in his arms.

"You're supposed to knock."

Gumshoe was taken aback by the stoic man's voice; it seemed to carry the burdens of a hundred men. He sounded completely run down.

"Yeah, I know, but I heard a noise... Thought something bad was happening...", the former detective mumbled, glancing around the room in bewilderment. Where had all this paper come from? Gumshoe raised an eyebrow when his foot came in contact with a scrumpled up ball of paper, and he silently bent down to pick it up, not wanting to disturb the distressed attorney.

"Leave. I'm tired. I need time to myself-"

"What?!", Gumshoe yelled, ignoring the prosecutor's protests. He read the words on the paper over and over again, feeling his insides churning and tears of anger start to flood to his eyes. "Stupid bastards! Give me the names of all the people who've pushed you to write this, and I swear to god I will lock them up for life!"

"Gumshoe, you aren't a detective anymore. There's nothing you can do. Please, just let me do what I need to...", Edgeworth mumbled, slowly sitting upright and resting his face on his hands. "I told you and Wright earlier; I'm done. I can't go on being a prosecutor if I'm going to end up like Von Karma... Or even Gant. I have to stop before it gets to that point."

"But it's not going to! You're not like them! I mean, you helped Wright in the last trial! If it wasn't for you, an innocent woman would have been found guilty for murder!", Gumshoe protested, desperately trying to talk some sense into the broken man in front of him. "You're needed here, pal, and I'm not going to just let you leave."

Edgeworth shook his head, standing up and slowly heading over to Gumshoe. He held his hand out expectantly, one eyebrow raised as he waited. Gumshoe shoved the note into his pocket, crossing his arms and staring at him defiantly.

"No. And I ain't leaving here until you say that you're staying."

Edgeworth let out a long sigh before gesturing to his crimson leather sofa.

"You might as well make yourself comfortable then. There's nothing that can be done to change my mind. I'm not going to follow in the footsteps of past prosecutors, and the best way to ensure that is by leaving before I get carried away. The court will quickly find someone to replace me. I'm not needed. And you can't convince me otherwise."

In a blur of emotion, Gumshoe found himself cupping the young prosecutor's face in his hands and smashing their lips together roughly before he could protest, kissing him as though his life depended on it.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at, Gumshoe?!", Edgeworth exclaimed, panting slightly and wiping at his lips. But he made no attempt to move away. "That was completely uncalled for!"

Gumshoe shook his head, leaning down to rest his forehead against Edgeworth's. "No. It was called for. You said I can't convince you to stay. That I can't convince you that you're needed. I'm going to prove you wrong. Because I need you, Edgeworth." He softly stroked his calloused fingers against the prosecutor's face, gazing affectionately into his eyes.

He faltered when Edgeworth didn't respond, feeling his stomach lurching and his mind running wild. Gumshoe needed him to believe his words. He didn't care if Edgeworth rejected him. He just wanted to prove to him that he was needed.

"Um... You alright, pal?", Gumshoe muttered awkwardly after a few moments of almost unbearable silence.

Edgeworth was staring off into the distance, deeply conflicted over something. Gumshoe gave his cheek a light prod to snap him out of his trance like state, watching him with concern masking his expression.

"Hey... Mister Edgeworth... I-"

Before he could continue, the prosecutor swiftly dove in to connect their lips, making the older man gasp in surprise. He quickly pushed his tongue between Gumshoe's lips, allowing himself a quiet moan at the warmth. Gumshoe immediately felt his cock starting to harden; he'd wanted this for years, and finally, it was happening. He rubbed his tongue against Edgeworth's, his fingers tangling through his silver locks as their tongues danced together passionately.

Gumshoe broke the kiss, and slowly started peppering sloppy kisses over Edgeworth's neck, stopping every few moments to lightly nip at the sensitive skin, making him moan and writhe underneath him.

"I've always needed you, Edgeworth...", he cooed between kisses. "Ever since we met I've felt this way about you..." Gumshoe traced his tongue up to Edgeworth's ear, lightly tugging at his earlobe before whispering seductively. "I'm going to give you something to stay for..."

Edgeworth bit his lip, the feeling of Gumshoe's hot breath tickling his ear arousing him further. "Maybe you can convince me to stay...But it depends how good you are...", he teased, a sly smirk gracing his features.

Gumshoe chuckled deeply, shrugging off his coat before helping Edgeworth out of his jacket. He was desperate to see what the prosecutor kept hidden away under the layers of fancy clothing.

"Oh. I think I'm more than good enough to make you want to stay, pal...", he husked, his fingers starting to clumsily undo the buttons on Edgeworth's shirt. He cursed under his breath when he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. "Damn it..."

Edgeworth chuckled, shaking his head. "Here... Allow me."

He stepped back and slowly started teasingly undoing his buttons, never breaking eye contact with the taller man. He smirked, watching Gumshoe wet his lips as he watched, entranced, as more and more of his pale skin was exposed. Edgeworth tossed his shirt aside, sauntering over to Gumshoe and hastily removed his braces and shirt, adding them to the pile of clothing.

The two men looked each other up and down hungrily; Gumshoe admiring Edgeworth's soft, but lightly toned torso, and Edgeworth staring in awe at the other's muscular frame.

"You keep that hidden well enough...", Edgeworth murmured, trailing his fingers over Gumshoe's abs.

"You ain't too bad yourself, pal...", Gumshoe teased, a goofy grin on his face. He paused before rasping, "There's something else I do well at hiding... Maybe you'd like to see that as well?"

He grinned mischievously, slowly unbuckling his belt and letting his trousers drop to the floor, revealing a huge bulge straining against the fabric of his pants. Edgeworth bit his lip to hold back a moan, feeling his own cock twitch at the sight of it. In an act of desperation he sank to his knees and hurriedly tugged Gumshoe's boxers down, freeing his monstrous cock. Edgeworth's eyes clouded over with lust as he leaned in to teasingly flick his tongue over the tip, humming in approval at the taste of his pre-cum.

Gumshoe involuntarily thrust his hips forwards, pushing the tip of his cock past the prosecutor's soft lips, and he grunted in pleasure as he was engulfed with wet heat. Edgeworth started slowly swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip, tilting his head back slightly so he could look up at him. Their gazes burned into each other's, only making them crave each other more. He moved down on his dick, taking in more of Gumshoe's length and moaning around him, hollowing his cheeks as he started to eagerly suck at his delicious cock.

Gumshoe threw his head back, and let out a long groan of pleasure, resisting the urge to start roughly fucking his face. He threaded his fingers through Edgeworth's hair, tugging at it as he felt his cock being so perfectly pleasured by the prosecutor.

"Ah... Mm~... _Shit,_ man... Oh, Edgeworth... Fuck, _yes...",_ he moaned breathlessly, starting to slowly buck his hips against his lips.

Edgeworth slid a hand down his trousers and started gently massaging his prick through his pants, the taste of Gumshoe's cock driving him wild. He needed him.

Gumshoe gazed down at him lustfully, one eye closed in pure bliss. The moment he saw what Edgeworth was doing he forced himself to pull away, panting slightly. The sight of him pleasuring himself was enough almost push Gumshoe to the edge, and he was nowhere near done yet.

He stalked over to the desk swiping all of the crumpled up paper onto the floor in one swift movement, before turning and raising an eyebrow suggestively at Edgeworth.

"You don't want to be distracted by that crap... Not while I'm... _Convincing_ you, anyway, pal... Now, crawl to me..."

Edgeworth gasped softly at this request, feeling humiliated, but he quickly submitted, crawling seductively over to where Gumshoe stood by his desk.

He wrapped a strong arm around the prosecutor, easily picking him up and pushing him so that he was bent over with his chest pressed against the cold surface of the desk. He shoved Edgeworth's pants down, his own cock throbbing at the sight of the younger man's length. Gently, Gumshoe started massaging Edgeworth's firm ass, moaning at the feeling of it. Fuck. He couldn't wait to bury his cock deep inside it. Gumshoe pressed two of his fingers to Edgeworth's lips, and he immediately understood, sucking his fingers into his mouth and thoroughly coating them with saliva.

He smiled to himself, pulling his fingers out of Edgeworth's mouth and positioning them at his entrance.

"Are you ready?", he asked, slowly rubbing his wet fingers over Edgeworth's tight hole.

"Yes... I need this...", he purred hotly pushing his ass back against Gumshoe's fingers to encourage him. He slowly inserted one finger, grinning to himself at the sound of Edgeworth's quiet moan, and he quickly added the second finger, starting to pump them in and out of his tight little hole.

"How's that?", Gumshoe asked, although the moans coming from the prosecutor were enough of an answer.

"Mm... Good... But I want more... Please...", Edgeworth begged, drooling slightly onto his desk.

Gumshoe bit his lip harshly, drawing blood. The sound of the stoic prosecutor pleading for his cock drove him crazy. He continued to thrust his fingers into him, scissoring them to stretch Edgeworth's ass and prepare him for his throbbing prick.

He slowly removed his fingers and spat on his hand, rubbing his saliva over his cock before pressing his tip against Edgeworth's tight entrance. Gumshoe leaned down and buried his face in the prosecutor's hair, nuzzling it softly as he slowly rocked his hips forwards, his cock pulsing with wanton desire. A loud groan escaped his lips as he pushed his tip into Edgeworth's tight heat, feeling him clamp down around him.

"You alright there, pal?", Gumshoe murmured huskily into his hair, his hips involuntarily pulsing.

Edgeworth nodded, his fingers curled tightly around the edge of his desk as he braced himself, feeling more and more of Gumshoe's length slide into his ass with each pulse of his hips.

"Yes... Now, come on. Convince me to stay...", he purred, slamming his hips backwards and sinking all the way down on Gumshoe's huge cock. "A-ah! F-fuck..."

Hearing him cursing was enough. Gumshoe dug his nails into Edgeworth's hips and started thrusting into him, grunting in pleasure with each movement.

"Mm... Yes, Sir...", he murmured, his voice laced with lust as he pounded into Edgeworth's deliciously tight hole, dragging his hips back onto his cock with need.

"Ah~! Oh, /god!/", Edgeworth cried out, his head thrown back in ecstasy as his prostate was struck with each powerful thrust, making moans of pure bliss fall from his lips.

Gumshoe chuckled huskily, placing soft, tender kisses on the back of the prosecutor's neck, and he wrapped his fingers around Edgeworth's length, slowly stroking his cock as he pounded into his prostate.

"You like that? Mm... You're so tight... Oh~...", Gumshoe moaned breathlessly, his nails digging into Edgeworth's hip harshly as his thrusts became faster and rougher. "Tell me you're going to stay... Mm... Moan it for me... And I'll let you cum..."

"O-oh! Mm~... I'll stay for you! I swear~! Mm...!"

Gumshoe bit his lip, speeding up his hand's movements as he pounded relentlessly into Edgeworth's ass, feeling himself getting closer to release.

"Mm... Good... Now, cum~...", he whispered ruggedly in his ear, crying out in pleasure when he felt Edgeworth's hole starting to tighten around him.

Edgeworth threw his head back and howled in ecstasy as he came; his hot seed spurting onto his desk as the waves of intense pleasure crashed into him. "O-oh, yes~! C-christ, mm~!"

Gumshoe gave one final thrust into his pulsing ass, before he erupted with a groan, his mind and body engulfed by the passionate fire of release. The heat hit him over and over as he filled Edgeworth's tight little ass with his cum, feeling himself dissolve into an ocean of pleasure. He collapsed heavily on top of the prosecutor, panting laboriously.

"Well...", he whispered between breaths, a tired smile stretching across his face. "It looks like I convinced you, pal..."

Edgeworth shook his head, a small smirk crossing his expression. "I think not-"

"Hey!", Gumshoe cut across, playfully prodding Edgeworth's cheek. "No backsies!"

Edgeworth chuckled tiredly, his eyes drooping shut as he felt himself starting to drift off to sleep. "I wasn't going to take it back... I just think... That when I wake up... I may need some more convincing..."

* * *

 **I hope you sinners enjoyed it~... Please leave a review! 💜**


End file.
